The Sun Set in Masu
by The DOM Universe
Summary: Sha'Non a simple Vulcan man. He is a hard working plomeek farmer with his wife T'Prim. Their life will become less quiet as the welcome their first son into their growing family. Their son is born at sun set in the village of Masu.
1. Chapter 1

Vulcan is a vast, dry planet populated by a disciplined and logical people. The goal to obtain the greatest emotional control possible, lest the people's passionate emotions overwhelm them. These are the people of Vulcan, though they may have a common goal, not all agree on how to achieve emotional control. Some become monks, others seek control through academic understanding. Others have a more simple approach. The Shasol Sular or the Country People. They life in rural villages outside of the busy major cities. They limit the use of technology, as it is seen as a distraction from true enlightenment. When they do use technology it is usually centuries out of date. Many of the Shasol Sular do not meet anyone outside of their villages, others venture in the cities for trade.

The village of Masu is nestled at the base of The Mountain Ranges of ShiKahr and outside one of the most important cities on Vulcan. The people of Masu are rarely bothered by the affairs of ShiKahr, their way of life has not changed must since The Time of Awakening and they intend to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Sha'Non wipes the red dust of the desert from his brow, as he looked to see the hot Vulcan sun begin its decent on the horizon. A life time of labor showed on his face and body. Small scars peppered his face from the sands of the land blowing in his face. His hands were rough with calluses from years of building and farming. Also, scars of various sizes were on each finger from minor accidents with cutting tools. His dark hair was short and trimmed neatly but one would never know as it was always blown out by the winds.

He examined his days work in his plomeek field: the last of the plomeek had been harvested, the land cleaned and cleared away in preparation for the next crop. He was satisfied with the day's work and gathered his tools to head on home. As he collected his belongings he planned in his mind the work that needed to be tended to tomorrow. The plomeek field entrance gate needs to be repaired, the tile floor needs to be cleaned, and he is to take his access plomeek crop to the trading post in ShiKahr. The sound of soft gasps and objects tumbling to the ground brought Sha"Non out of his thoughts. He turned to the direction of the noise, only to find his two twin daughters Sola and Kina on the ground with plomeek scattered in front of them.

"Thou are but little ones, You must be mindful of that, so not to injure yourselves." Sha'Non said in his quiet baritone voice as he walked towards his children.

"We wished to help complete the work before the sun set." Sola explained as Sha'Non helped the little girls to their feet and brushed the sand from their small pointed ears.

"There will always be work to be done in the morning. There is no need to rush. Rushing about to complete work decreases its quality. Be present in your tasks and it will be done properly and quickly." Sha'Non replied.

He then scooped up the heap of plomeek into a large bag and easily tossed it over his strong shoulder. "Come now, lets go home and prepare with plomeek fro Mother," Sha'Non said as he guided his eager daughters toward the family home. It was a one story structure made out of red stone from the Mountain Range of ShiKahr and the mortar was made from the bountiful desert sands. As Sha'Non and his daughters came to the home he noted that the family's sehlat Chaya was pacing in front of home. At this sight Sha'Non quickened his pace and he has seen Chaya with this behavior before. It meant that his wife T'Prim was in labor.

Sha'Non and T'Prim married young at eighteen years of age. Right away they went to work in building their home with their own hands and plowed the land around it for farming. It was not long after this that Sha'Non experienced his first Ponn Farr and T'Prim became pregnant. She gave life to their first daughter Sha'Lin. Their other daughters D'Lin, Sola, and Kina followed her. This pregnancy was not anticipated and was not conceived during a Ponn Farr cycle, but one never speaks of such things outside of the home. None the less Sha'Non and T'Prim were pleased with having another child.

Sha'Non greatly admired his wife. T'Prim was strong in mind, body, and spirit. She saved ancient artifacts from ruins that dated back before the Time of Surak and restored them as they were when the items were new. She was a great historian on the life of the Pre Surak Vulcans. Often Ambassadors and Administrators would seek her knowledge, when text or objects were discovered. She was also an attentive mother and wife. T'Prim was a woman of a simple life but she carried herself with an air of dignity and refinement that would match any Vulcan Princess. To Sha'Non, there was no woman finer than that of T'Prim on Vulcan or any other world for that matter. During this pregnancy she only requested plomeek and it was Sha'Non's duty to provide it to her.

As Sha'Non and the twins entered the stone home, Chaya pushed past them trying to get into the house. Sha'Non grabbed the great beast by the scruff of the neck and said "Not at this time, Old Friend. You must wait out here until the child is born. For you tend to close to T'Prim when she is giving life." Chaya answered him by whimpering as the door was closed. He laid by the front door to wait until he was let back in the house. With Chaya outside, Sha'Non could focus on what was happening in his home. He could hear voices coming from the home's common area. Before Sha'Non could call out to the house, Sha'Lin was turned the corner to greet him and her sisters. Sha'Lin was a sweet looking girl with her thick black hair pulled back in a bun, a simple white dress that reached her ankles, and forever bare foot. Along with her deep set dark brown eyes made her a thirteen year old version on her mother.

"Father, it is agreeable that you are here. Healer Saavai arrived just before Mother went into labor. However, Mother has stated her desire for your presence at this time." Sha'Lin's face appeared to be calm, she spoke quickly and somewhat of a stammering manner. Sha'Non also noted that she was wringing her hands all while she was addressing him.

"I am pleased to see you, Sha'Lin. It appears you called for Healer Saavai at the appropriate time. That she may see that your mother is in good health in her time of need. Now, would take your sisters to your loft? You mother and I wish this to be handled in a private manner. I shall come for all of you when the task is completed."

Sha'Lin said nothing but slightly bowed to her father and gathered her sisters to her room. Sha'Non then made his way to the common area to find his beloved wife laying on the couch with her knees bent and Healer Saavai at her feet. T'Prim had her eyes closed as she chanted with Healer Saavai in a medicative state. "My wife, it pleases me that I have arrived before our child drew the first breath." T'Prim stopped chanting and opened her eyes at the sound of her husband's voice. "I find it agreeable that you are here, My Husband. I must confess that I am having a great deal of discomfort. Your presence brings me peace."

Sha'Non responded by kneeing before her and softly stroking her temples with his two extended fingers. He sensed and shared in her labor pains and sent soothing reassurance to her through their strong bond. T'Prim visibly relaxed her body and was prepared to give life to her and Sha'Non's next child. "Sha'Non, your son." Healer Saavai stated as she presented him with a crying baby, their first son. The baby was still covered in his mother's blood as he gasped for his first breaths. Then Healer Saavai cleansed the baby and wrapped him in clean a clean blanket Sha'Lin and D'Lin made for the baby and handed it to a waiting T'Prim.

The new baby immediately latched onto T'Prim's breast At this sight, Sha'Non's chest welled up and air seemed to get caught in his lungs. Once he collected himself, Sha'Non finally spoke, "You have carried and gave life to a strong child. I am most honored that you choose me to give you children. You honor me, T'Prim. T'Prim extended her two fingers to Sha'Non and he gladly joined his fingers to her. After the baby was fed and asleep in T'Prim's arms, Sha'Non went to bring his daughters to greet their brother.

When the girls entered the room T'Prim spoke to her daughters, "Your actions today were most helpful as I prepared for this labor and delivery of your brother. Do come and greet your brother, Sha'Nin. As the family settled, Sha'Non walked Healer Saavai of the home and gifted her with a bag of plomeek. "Your service honors my family, Healer." Healer Saavai bowed her head respectfully and left the family to tend to their newest addition.


End file.
